This study aims to assess the safety and tolerability of single doses of recombinant human ciliary neurotrophic factor in patients with a) newly diagnosed, non-small cell carcinoma of the lung, b) recurrent head and neck tumors, or c) low grade, non-Hodgkin's lymphoma.